The proposed workshop will convene experts who will review recent trends and discuss future directions for research on the demography of aging, including the study of mortality trends and differences, disability trends and healthy life expectancy, evolutionary and comparative demography and biodemography, economic demography, and family demography. This activity is in many ways a successor to the project that produced the influential 1994 volume Demography of Aging edited by Linda Martin and Samuel Preston. The new volume will be an up-to-date guide to recent progress and the most important future directions for research on population aging and its consequences. The product of this task will be both a printed volume and a web resource, aimed at a wide audience of researchers, with the goal of stimulating new approaches and collaborations with neighboring disciplines. It should also be useful as a teaching resource. It should serve to set a research agenda for years to come, lasting through the period of rapid growth of the elderly population of the U.S.